Love Letters
by LisbethDreams
Summary: Passionate love letters written between Elizabeth and Nikolas. Over-the-top fun.
1. Chapter 1

AN :: Love letters seem to drown in flowerly language. These are strongly influenced by real letters written to real people during a time when the language of love was as detailed and ornate as the worlds they lived in. If you want to place Lik's story let's say it's AU set in the 20s. The affair happened, but in April this...

**✽✽✽Hesitation✽✽✽**

Dearest Elizabeth,

I wish I could say I gave my heart to you in the moment I first saw you, perhaps then you would believe me when I say I love you. The truth is I cannot as I loved Emily and a part of my heart died with her. I can tell you that from the moment I met you, you challenged and intrigued. It is your friendship that brought me back to life after Emily's passing

In writing this letter I put it all before you, my mended heart and my life. It is yours to do as you wish but know that I will go on living without you. I must for Spencer and our unborn child. If you wish it this will be my last letter, the final word on this topic. My love is a gift, not meant to be a prison.

Nikolas

_My old friend,_

_Don't overly love me. Lucky did, he bracketed me at a level where the fall has crushed me. Don't price me too high as I have many faults. Selfishness is perhaps my greatest sin. I trembled with fear upon reading your promise of never speaking of your love again._

_What if you really do love me? What if you aren't just replacing Emily? Are you sure you will love me forever? Do you love me only as repentance for our sin against Lucky?_

_If I were a good friend, a good person, I would tell you there is no chance, thank you for the gift of your love but send it back unopened. I cannot._

_I fear and I hope._

_Elizabeth_

Cherished Elizabeth,

I too fear and hope. Your words sooth and crush me, terrify and elate. How do I answer your questions without sounding the immoderate lover? Give truth without falling into unbelievable hyperbole?

Selfishness is a sin for which I am not unaware. If you are selfish, I am more so. I knew when our affair coincided with your re-engagement with Lucky all that I risked. I risked a long fought for friendship with my brother, I risked you. You were and remain the greater risk. I can be happy without Lucky, the world is bleak without you. There is nothing to repent. I made my choice.

As for replacing Emily, that is something you can never do and it is something I would never ask of you. You have always been Elizabeth. You are a challenging minx, a sexy earth mother, a flirt and a tease. More than that, you are my teacher with moments of quiet wisdom, especially in regards to other people. But you can be blind when it comes to yourself.

Gustave Flaubert wrote to his love Louise Colet, "Only three things are infinite: the sky in its stars, the sea in its drops of water, and the heart in its tears." I cannot tell you the future, I can only give an example from our past. You and I have been friends for many years, you have been a cherished love one for over ten, last year you became a fire in my blood, one that grows stronger everyday. Every moment I know you, every new thing I learn, makes me love and want you more.

Infinitely yours,

Nikolas

_Dear Nikolas,_

_Every car door or noise I've heard today made my heart leap in anticipation. There were moments when I feared the postman would never come and if he did, would there be a letter? Cameron brought in the mail, I couldn't bring myself to do it._

_Your letter was on top, thick vellum, cream and black. Elegant like you. I traced my name on the envelope, I hesitated to open it. I'm glad I did._

_I am all contradiction, this past year has been full of contrary movements, which can be explained by three little words: I love you._

_Elizabeth_

_

* * *

_

**✽✽✽Felicitation✽✽✽**

_Husband,_

_If you were here I would whisper something to you. A secret. I would lull you into a quiet moment and when least suspecting it I would whisper of my love._

_The baby kicks as I write this and soon we will have a new child, a brother or sister for the boys. I gaze at them as they play seeking your features in Spencer's and mine in Cam and Jake's. I fill the time of our parting imaging which of our features the baby will inherit. Will he have your eyes or will she have mine?_

_Perhaps I will start a new painting, create our little one on canvas just to see if my guesses are correct._

_I shall cover you in kisses upon your return. Hurry back to me._

_Missing you,_

_Your Wife_

Wife, my beautiful Elizabeth,

Our child, I imagine her looking exactly as you. Yes, you must do the painting and soon when our little family grows we shall sit for a family portrait.

You wish to cover me in kisses. Where? When? How soon upon my return?

My business is complete; I shall be on the next steamer home.

Wanting you always, missing you dearly,

Nikolas

_Darling,_

_You'll laugh to read this as you've just left me to take the older boys home and tuck them in bed. You have been gone but five minutes and already my eyes ache for the sight of you. I must content myself with gazing adoringly on our beautiful son._

_He has your hands and your smile. The poor dear has been cursed with my feet. Perhaps he'll grow out of them. He is nestled on my chest, his little heart beat pounding strongly against mine. He is strong, a fighter, a little fire brand. He already fits in this family, the perfect corner puzzle piece._

_My love, he already has your imperious look down. Our little despot is demanding his food, as his father, he has no patience in his hunger._

_My heart laughs with joy to behold him. I am thinking of you and counting the seconds until you return._

_Elizabeth_

Letter included with the mother's gift.

Beautiful Elizabeth,

I'm altogether lost in happiness. You placed our son into my arms this early evening and entrusted me again with the safe keeping of someone dear to you.

Nothing else counts. Had he not been my son that moment makes him so. I have you, your love, and your trust. I swear I will continue to work to be worthy of you and our family until the day I die.

Today, not only am I not afraid or sad but I am deeply happy and secure.

Bound in love,

Nikolas


	2. Chapter 2

**Separation**

My love,

My heart is heavy with the news I have to share. Our time apart is to be extended by a five-week quarantine. Today the Atlantic seems as vast as the distance between sun and moon for it keeps me from you.

Would you welcome me smelling of fish? I contemplate joining smugglers to Albania and getting passage on a fishing vessel heading across the Ionian Sea.

I lie awake at night dreaming of you and home.

Impatient to return,

Nikolas

_Darling,_

_I hug your letter close to my heart and search it for the longed for scent of you. I imagine you as you wrote it, your fingers caressing the paper, your hand crossing the page with command as you write each word. How you haunt me husband. It was I who warned you not to love me too dearly and here I am, possessed by you. My throat closes and my eyes tear as I think of our separation._

_How to explain the hours I spend pacing our room and sitting behind your desk, seeking you only to be left longing. Love, I would welcome you, just as the fish monger's wife welcomes her husband each night. Just stay safe and keep well._

_Missing you,_

_Elizabeth_

My beautiful Elizabeth,

My most cherished and beloved wife, my great plan will have to wait. A fever unmans me. Writing you is costing me dearly but I must. The pleasure of our letters are so sweet to me they are worth any suffering I may endure.

I curse the hour I decided to leave the warmth of you for cold hard business. I shall get well and make loving you desperately my new business.

Don't worry over me love, I have much to live for and shall not give in to this dark death.

Nikolas

_My love,_

_Shall I continue writing intimate letters during your convalescence? Are strangers reading the words I write to you? While I fear prying eyes, I cannot deny you the sweetness._

_The pleasures of the written word are all I can give you in your hour of need. The solemnity of this time, of your health, way heavy on me, but as you wish I shall not worry. Instead I dream of you coming to me at night._

_I dream you are with me, your right arm holding me tight, your left hand holding mine. I blush at the ripple of feeling that burns through me at the thought of your touch. If I write no more this evening it is because my memories of you have become a throbbing pulse preventing thought, speech and words._

_I pray for your swift recovery with every breath. Get well and return to me._

_Your Elizabeth_

_P.S. Darling, disregard the water spots, I swear I but spilled water on the vellum._

* * *

**Devotion**

_Nikolas,_

_Again we are parted, this time it is I who have left you behind and alone in our home. As I reflect on our life together, each separation is a barb that tears at my heart. The barbs are softened only by the constancy of your letters. Each kept in the mahogany box, your Christmas gift to me, and tied together with a black silk ribbon._

_Reading them gives me an appreciation of our partings, for the reunions have always been sweet. So now I write to you._

_Our boy does well. He looks very handsome in uniform and has all the women chasing him. Do not worry over me, he is my escort every evening. He said something about rogues and a promise to you._

_I thank you for the compliment._

_As ever devoted,_

_Elizabeth_

My girl, my love, my wicked child, my enchantress, I know you well; tis the rogues our boy protects, not my fiery queen. Your prince is far to old to fight another duel protecting his honor. Yes, I said my, not yours, I am full of tenderness towards your wayward ways today.

I spent this afternoon in the company of friends, the warmth of their friendship could not heat the chill from my heart, for I am missing you.

Come home to me soon love, for I thirst.

Nikolas

_Darling,_

_Have no fear of rogues or wandering eyes. I need not beg forgiveness from you for I declare that I love you now more than my own health or happiness. Everything about you still charms. I languished before gaining your love. If you thirst, I starve._

_Do not be jealous of your son. I but spend a few more days with him before returning to you._

_Your fiery queen,_

_Elizabeth_

Wife,

I am glad your are to come home. The pleasure of your company is sweet enough that the memory of all our time together cannot displease me. The successes out-way the failures, I cannot even groan at the memory of the faults. The solemnity of our love is purer and more precious than any minor irritation along the way.

I grow maudlin without you. Only in your presence do I enjoy laughter and beauty. The train will make our parting too long.

Fly to me love.

Nikolas


End file.
